FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 15 - The Real Monsters
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 14 - Turmoil in the Tower Language Warning Blue waited for the Doragyurosu to make its move, but the monster was carefully observing him as well. It was a tense staredown, but Blue had to try and be as careful as he possibly could. Finally, they both made a move. Blue and the monster charge for each other, with Blue running around it at the last second. The Doragyurosu was quick to react though. It hopped into the air and spun to face him. The Flying Wyvern then followed up by sending a large group of Dragon orbs at him. Blue was able to avoid them, but when he looked back up, the monster was gone. Blue ran forward before turning around. It had already darted behind him, trying the same trick that injured Annie, but it was out of luck this time. The monster flew after him and whipped at him anyways. Blue rolled to avoid it, and the Doragyurosu got its tendril’s hook caught in the wall of the tower. It only took a moment to get itself free, giving Blue no time to capitalize on the situation, but he did get an idea. “Hey you bitch, bet you can’t get me!” He taunted. Almost like it understood him, the Wyvern immediately charged for him. It swiped with its tendril, Blue barely getting out of the way in time. The hook got stuck again, and this time when it was pulled out, a small chunk of the wall came off with it. Blue ran around the room, keeping the monster’s attention. It fired a dragon beam, but all it hit was the wall again. It attacked and attacked, but Blue was more careful than usual. And slowly but surely, cracks were forming around the room. Some bits of rubble would fall from the ceiling every now and again. Blue glanced over at Sky, just to make sure Pinky was still out of commission for the time being. And sure enough, Sky was still stomping away on the guy, who was yelling out of both anger and pain. This put a smile on Blue’s face as he continued to lure the Doragyurosu around. While all of that was happening, Rebecca can’t will herself to stand back up. Whatever that glove was doing, the pain was too great. M’s devious smile was a disturbing sight. “I hope you got some kind of enjoyment out of your little adventure. Because let’s face it, there wasn’t any way this could’ve had a good outcome for you, you poor creature.” M almost sounded a little sympathetic. Just then though, Kreuz had managed to sneak up on him. He slammed the glove as hard as he could with a piece of the tower that had fallen off. The glove broke! Along with M’s hand! “AAAAGGGGHH!!! YOU WRETCHED LITTLE-” M was cut off by Kreuz swinging the stone back up, cracking him right in the jaw, and knocking him onto his back. Kreuz kneeled beside Rebecca. “It’s alright, I got you.” Rebecca was trying to catch her breath, still clutching her head. But she was able to look up at Kreuz and give a little smile. Kreuz then turned his attention back to M, who was sitting back up, looking at the damaged glove. Pieces of it had fallen off, and the gem was chipped. It could no longer glow completely, but instead just flickered. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to locate this artifact!?” His voice had lost all of its calm demeanor from before. “You seem to think I care for some reason.” M slowly got up onto his feet. “You imbeciles will pay dearly for this!” “Hey wait a second, how were you planning on mass producing these if it’s an artifact?” “Is that important right now!?” Kreuz shrugged his shoulders, resulting in M growing even more angry. Before he could say anything else, everyone turned to the source of a loud roar echoing in the room. The Doragyurosu seemed to be struggling. It was shaking its head around, and the hairs on its back turned an orange color. M gasped. “No! No! Nonononono! Obey me Doragyurosu!” He tried to raise the glove again, and the Doragyurosu lifted into the air. The monster watched Blue carefully from above. He just looked back up at it, unsure of what it was doing. Suddenly, with no warning, the monster shot back down like a bullet. “No don’t!” M yelled. Blue let out a quick scream as he tried to run out of the way. He was able to avoid collision, but as the monster crashed into the ground, an explosion of the Dragon element burst out, sending Blue flying through the air. This crash has also shaken the tower. It rumbled as cracks began to form. Then, the entire upper portion of the tower, including the floor, broke apart! Everyone was falling through the air, screaming their lungs out. All seemed lost. That is until Kreuz looked over at Blue and realized something. They were falling rather slowly. Blue was still screaming. “Hey” Kreuz tried to say to him. Blue continued to scream. “Hey!” More screaming. “HEY JUST FUCKING LOOK!” Finally, Blue stopped screaming and noticed. He looked around, baffled. He then looked past Kreuz in shock and pointed. Kreuz turned and was in disbelief when he saw Rebecca. She was struggling a bit. Her arms are outstretched and more sparks are emanating from them. Her hair is also flowing with electricity. After a bit, Kreuz, Blue and the rest of their group landed safely. Sky helped Annie join the others. She was unable to stand on her own, and she was still clutching her eye as it bled. Blue got up and pointed at Rebecca. “Alright lady, I have some big questions for you!” “I-” Before they could get caught up in anything else, the Doragyrosu landed before them, carrying M and Pinky on its back. The monster appears to be back under M’s control. “Good, you little worms are grouped together. This will make it easy.” His intent was obvious as he raised the busted glove. The Doragyurosu charged a large amount of Dragon element into its tendrils as it lifted back into the air. Rebecca stood in front of everyone. “Blue, you’re probably going to have more questions after this.” Blue was concerned. “Uhh, ok?” Suddenly, Rebecca’s body began to surge wildly and brightly with electricity. It got brighter and brighter until she was engulfed in a blue glow. When the glow had subsided, Rebecca appeared to be gone, and to everyone’s shock, a dragon stood in her place. The purple dragon glared at the enemy, as the Doragyurosu unleashed its attack, a giant orb of Dragon element heading right for them. The purple dragon readied an attack of its own however. It fired a bright blue beam of electricity, completely wiping out the Wyvern’s attack and hitting the opposing monster directly. The amount of energy in the attack caused dust clouds to stir. But once it cleared, it was revealed that the Flying Wyvern was still standing with M and Pinky, albeit with all of them very damaged. “You...you will pay for this.” M said. The Doragyurosu lifted into the air. The dragon tried to attack again, but was engulfed in a blue flash. Once it faded, Rebecca was standing there once again, but she fell to her knees. “Your kind will bow to me soon enough girl! Enjoy your false victory!” M yelled one last time as the Doragyrosu took him and his partner away. It seemed to have a hard time flying, but they still managed to leave. The group was left there, confused, tired, and angry. None of them said a word though. This whole ordeal was a lot to take in. They all looked at Rebecca, who looked back at them nervously. She looked petrified. Blue looked to Kreuz and finally broke the silence. “Dude,” he said. “Does this make you a furry?” Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 16 - Today's Failure Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86